Fenelli, Mary
=/\=Statistics=/\= * Full Name: Mary Mauve Fenelli * Race: Human * Date of Birth: 237002.08 * Place of Birth: Indiana, Earth * Gender: Female * Affiliation: heterosexual * T/E Rating: T0/E0 * Height: 1.5 Meters * Weight: 50 Kilograms * Hair Color: Auburn/Red * Length of Hair: Medium * Age: * Eye Color: Blue * Skin Tone: Caucasian * Birthmarks, Scars: One on left shoulder, small * Build: Thin, and very well figured. Body weight generously distributed. * Carriage: Often leans against walls with arms crossed, or on hips. * Handedness: Right =/\=About Fenelli=/\= * Favorite Room: Personal Quarters * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Seventh-day Adventist * Hobbies and Pastimes: Holodeck training, taking holo-images, and drawing. * Likes: Chocolate, spicy food, older history, surprises, dancing, fuzzy pillows, Black Forest Cake, hippos, and the colors lime green and lavender purple. * Dislikes: White chocolate, mushrooms, the dark, meat. * Ambitions and Goals: To one day become the captain of a star ship. * Achievements in Life: Has become Lt.JG. * Disappointments in Life: Boyfriend left her at age 19. Never fully recovered. * Temperament: Well tempered, but easily irritable. Sometimes extremely quiet. * Mental problems (complexes and phobias): Fear of the dark. * Physical Limitations: None at this time =/\=Fenelli's Comfortable Attire=/\= Hipster.jpg|Comfortable Attire 7530e0cb078e64fb8ef7162fca64811e.jpg|Comfortable Attire 1572361cd33502806b776b738f6fb62e.jpg|Comfortable Attire =/\=Mary Fenelli's Family=/\= SWEENEY-TODD-THE-DEMON-BARBER-OF-FLEET-STREET 1024.jpg|Jack Fenelli (Mary's Father) Favim com-24684.jpg|Pheobe Fenelli (Mary's Younger Sister) 249px-Red-hair-40.jpg|Kathryn Fenelli (Mary's older sister) 254px-Red-hair-39.jpg|Mauve Fenelli (Mary's Mother) * Marital Status: Single * Children: None * Parents ** Father: Jack Johnathan Fenelli (Deceased) ** Mother: Mauve Anne Ryan * Siblings: ** Sister: Kathryn Elizabeth Fenelli ** Sister: Phoebe Jane Fenelli =/\=Personal History=/\= Mary Mauve Fenelli was born in Dubuque, Iowa on the planet Earth on stardate 237002.08 at 13:31 hours. She was born to the parents, Jack and Mauve Fenelli. At this point in time, Mary already had an older sister, Kathryn Elizabeth Fenelli, born on stardate 236703.13. Three years after Mary was born, her parents decided to have another child, however complications arose, and the third child was never born. Another year passed, and Jack Fenelli agreed that if they are to have another child, they would adopt. Jack and Mauve Fenelli adopted a two year old female, Mary's younger sister, Phoebe Jane Fenelli on stardate 237408.18. Only a year later, Mary was forced to be bedridden for 2 months after she injured herself in gymnastics. Due to her fall, Mary had to be rushed to the hospital where they preformed minor back surgery on her. After her recovery, Mary was encouraged to refrain from any and all vigorous sports and or championships. Mary of course was disappointed, as her favorite sport was rugby. Four months passed, and Mary was enrolled in to her first school where she began Kindergarten a the age of 5. Her elementary and middle school experience was fairly normal for her. Several years had passed, and it was Mary's wish to be sent to Starfleet Academy. Only two years in, Mary got the news that her father had passed away in an accident at his work. Swamped with emotions, Mary wrote a resignation letter to Starfleet Academy, informing them that she would be dropping out. Mauve Fenelli encouraged Mary to stay at the school, after all, she was the only child in their family that had chosen to become a Starfleet officer. Mary agreed with her mother, but the final two years of her academy experience were her hardest. She was unsure if she would make it through. She wrote several resignation letters in that time, and they all still sit, piled upon her dresser, only read by her eyes. Since Mary's struggles, she made it to her forth year at StarFleet Academy. Mary graduated with a degree in molecular physics, quantum mechanics, acoustic technology, and flight. Mary then attended the Vulcan institute for science where she studied the life sciences. Mary was then assigned as ensign on a Intrepid class Star ship, USS Atlantis, where she became the HCO officer. Whilst on the Atlantis, Mary was paralyzed after an attack on the ship, and once again bedridden. Shortly after her recovery, the ship was decommissioned, and the crew spilt up. Mary was transferred to the USS Invicta with the new rank Lt.JG. Once on the Invicta for about a month, Mary Fenelli got orders from Starfleet and she was transferred to the USS Avandar. Do to controversy, Mary then joined Outpost Eden for a short time before falling violently ill. Whilst being ill, Mary took advantage of her time at home and studied to be a tactical officer. Several months passed, and Mary applied to the USS Belfast where she is currently serving as tactical officer. MiniTimeline * 2370: Born in Indiana, planet Earth * 2376: First day of school * 2388: Started Starfleet Academy * 2392: Graduated Starfleet Academy * 2392: Posted aboard the USS Atlantis * 2392:Transfered to the USS Invicta * 2392:Transfered to the USS Avandar * 2393:Transfered to Outpost Eden * 2394:Transfered to the USS Belfast =/\=First Choice Comfort Zones=/\= corridor-from-voyager.jpg|Corridor th8CAE3CJP.jpg|Holodeck offquart.jpg|Quarters =/\=Favorite Games=/\= 284px-Kadis-Kot.jpg|Kadis-Kot Duorto.jpg|Duorto Kal-Toh.jpg|Vulcan Kal-Toh =/\=Relationships=/\= *Ex boyfriend (Dating 2 years, broke up at age 19). =/\=Personal Log=/\= =/\=Awards & Service Ribbons=/\= =/\=Service History & Crew Manifest=/\= |} Category:Avandar Alumni Category:Atlantis Alumni Category:Invicta Alumni Category:Characters Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Humans Category:Mary Fenelli Category:Outpost Eden Characters Category:USS Belfast Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Tactical Officers Category:HCO